Desejos
by Gabitcheen
Summary: Renesmee deseja, deseja algo que não pode ser mudado. Mas destinos não estão gravados em pedras. Renesmee/Seth - POSTADO O EPÍLOGO!
1. Chapter 1

**Desejos**

- Seth? – Renesmee perguntou enquanto continuávamos a encara o mar, da praia de La Push. Do pondo mais alto, mais bonito que eu pude encontrar.

- Un? – perguntei a ela, dando sinal de que estava ouvindo perfeitamente. Mas o barulho do mar só me fazia querer que tudo ficasse em silêncio. Há muito tempo que eu não tenho um tempo desses só para mim, e quando o tenho... Quero apenas relaxar.

- O que vai acontecer agora? – Renesmee perguntava sempre com poucas palavras. Ela nunca foi muito de conversar. Preferia mostrar, mas eu já estava enlouquecendo com isso. Sempre perguntando a razão de ela ser híbrida, mas ser fértil, de crescer mais rápido que o normal, a razão de ela não ser _normal. _A razão de Jacob não querer ficar muito tempo com ela, e isso a deixava triste, por deixá-lo mal.

E eu sempre tentava responder, mas nunca dava a ela a resposta que ela queria.

A trouxe aqui na praia, pois já existem cinco anos que eu não o faço, e ela, que havia se mudado há exatos cinco anos, não havia mais visto o lugar, e as pessoas, como Charlie, Billy e minha mãe, Sue. Obviamente ela havia voltado sob outra identidade, pois ela já aparentava ter seus sólidos dezesseis anos.

E eu não a tinha visto desde então. Sou o protetor desta Reserva, e não sairei daqui nunca. Nem ao menos deixei de me transformar. O segredo sobre a transformação virou o segredo Quileute, e todos da Reserva já sabem. Mas não podem contar a ninguém.

- O que você quiser que aconteça. – respondi, verdadeiramente. Afinal de contas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, só nos resta acreditar. Acreditar em absolutamente tudo.

Então eu espiei de esgueira para ver o que Nessie fazia em seu silêncio. Ela tinha a face contraída, formando um pequeno T em sua testa. Antes que ela pudesse abrir seus olhos e se virar para mim, eu voltei a encarar o mar.

- Seth – ela me chamou, então eu olhei de esgueira para ver o que ela queria. E pra ver como ela é bonita. Mas como ela não disse nada, voltei a encarar o mar.

- Que foi? – eu perguntei por fim. Eu definitivamente não devia ter esse tempo com ela.

- Não deu certo. – ela afirmou com veemência. E tristeza, que estava mais que evidente na sua voz – Aliás, Seth... – novamente olhei de esgueira para ela. Isso estava ficando muito perigoso – Você tem medo de mim? – ela perguntou. Com aquele olhar tão Bella. Como Edward dizia: um gatinho querendo ser tigre.

E eu percebi que fazer alguma piada como: "Você nem é venenosa...", ou "Medo? Ah, de _você_? Por favor...", não iriam surtir o efeito desejado. Ela estava falando sério, e eu estava com medo sim.

Oh. Será que ela...? Não, não. Meu medo cresceu dez vezes mais dentro de mim.

- Por qual razão você acha isso, Nessie? – eu perguntei tentando ser casual. Como diria Leah: "a rainha do casual", no meu caso, obviamente... "Rei do casual".

- Você só não está olhando pra mim. Sou tão repugnante assim? Você não me acha... Atraente? – pasmifiquei ao ouvir a questão disparada contra mim.

Renesmee sabe que é linda. Ela é uma vampira não é? _Meio vampira. _O que a fazia ainda mais linda. Ela tinha a perfeição de um vampiro e o ardor em suas faces de um humano. E isso era o seu diferencial, sua humanidade. Ela é perfeita e definitivamente deve saber disso.

- E não me chame de Nessie. Isso me lembra Jacob. É _muito_ Jacob.

- Não quer lembrar dele? – perguntei tentando ter tom de brincadeira na minha voz.

- Não é isso. Ele é o Jacob e você é Seth. – e então se virando para o mar ela conclui corando levemente – Renesmee soa muito bonito quando você fala.

Minha pele deve ter se tornado calorosamente bronze por debaixo de minha pele morena. Eu estava queimando por dentro.

- Tá, então... Renesmee. – concordei. Sempre quando eu imagino algo sobre ela eu imagino Renesmee. Mas sempre achei que ela preferia _Nessie_, afinal, é assim que _Jacob_ a chama. Renesmee é muito mais _Renesmee_.

- E você é meu Seth. Assim como ele costumava ser meu Jacob. – Ela continuou e eu já não entendia aonde ela queria chegar – Talvez ele não seja tão _meu_ quanto eu achei que ele fosse.

- Ele _sempre_ será seu. Você é o _imprintee_ dele. – eu falei e espero que minha voz não tenha declarado toda a minha decepção pelo assunto.

Ela sorriu livremente soltando o seu corpo pela pedra. Ela era estonteante à luz do dia. Mas uma dúvida de fluiu a mente.

- Renesmee... Mas... No que você estava pensando? Sabe... Que você desejou. – perguntei inseguro do que ela iria responder. Eu não iria agüentar se ela me dissesse que queria que Jacob voltasse a ser como era com ela. Eu não permitiria que Leah se machucasse... De novo.

E ao por do sol se aproximando, a maré subindo e um casal de morenos, de estaturas consideráveis corriam um atrás do outro pela orla da praia enquanto fugiam das ondas, eu finalmente me virei para encarar uma Renesmee que sorria com a cena.

- Eu desejei que eu fosse o _seu_ imprintee.


	2. Chapter 2

- Mas acredito que isso não seja algo que possa ser mudado. – eu disse abaixando a cabeça tentando trazer um tom brincalhão a minha voz. Eu não acredito que ela me falou isso.

- É... Acho que sim. – ela concordou em um tom seco.

Embry, Quil, Claire e Sue com Billy se juntaram a Jacob e Leah na orla da praia. Claire, hoje com onze anos me confessou há um tempo atrás que gostava de mim. Há, logo de mim? Mas coração de pré-adolescente muda rápido, e pelo que vejo, Embry pode ser a próxima paixão platônica. Quil observa Claire puxar Embry pelo braço e correr para o mar com um sorriso de um pai que vê a filha indo brincar. Não há malícia, não há interesses complexos por ela. É apenas amor. Amor que foi criado com anos e anos de total dedicação.

Rachel se aproximou com Paul agarrado a sua mão. Eles eram um caso tão diferente. Estavam casados há três anos e Rachel estava grávida de sete meses. E de uma garota. E o sol estava quase dando adeus no céu, indo se encontrar com o mar.

E era assim que eu e Renesmee sempre seríamos. Como o céu e o mar. Parecemos estar sempre juntos, mas apenas o sol poderia se juntar ao mar.

Jacob tinha acabado de jogar Leah em seus ombros e corria com ela fazendo-a gritar. E minha irmã estava usando um vestido. Desde que Sam rompeu com ela que ela não usa vestidos. Talvez fosse um bom sinal. Talvez não.

- Jacob me parece bem feliz, não é? – Renesmee me perguntou, e sua voz sorria ao encontrar meus ouvidos. – E ele e sua irmã me parecem muito próximos.

- É... – eu concordei - Mas sabe... Desde que vocês foram embora, não restou muito para Jacob fazer por aqui, sabe. Seu trabalho de babá havia acabado. – e eu ri, com minha própria piada maldosa, sem considerar o fato de que eu mesmo também era babá de Renesmee, que eu também a tomei no colo, e que eu também a pus para dormir.

- Não seriam babá por muito tempo, tá? – ela informou em um tom forjadamente doído, que nos fez rir – Quando você me abandonou, eu já sabia ler, tá bem? – ela continuou a informar com a mesma dramaticidade forjada. Se eu não a conhecesse, diria que ela é bem sensível.

Nós rimos por um momento, e ela olhou com mais atenção a praia, até ver Jared e Kim se aproximando do grupo que aumentava. Ele com o seu sempre confiante olhar, e ela com sua sempre presente timidez. É um casal _bem_ estranho. E considerando como eles se tornaram um casal, o estranhamento só aumenta. Mal tocavam as mãos. E já tinham casamento marcado.

- Todos já têm seus _imprints_. Eu conclui olhando para a orla que aumentava cada vez mais de pessoas. Eram senhoras que traziam mesas, cadeiras e comidas. As luzes da praia de La Push se acenderam, em várias cores. Como o meu coração.

- Menos você e Embry. – ela também concluiu.

- Talvez ele seja meu _imprint_. Talvez ele esteja reservado para mim. – eu brinquei em tom leve. Era fácil demais conversar com Renesmee – Então eu vou me apaixonar por ele e nos casaremos. E já que não podemos ter filhos, adotaremos uma criança. Uma menina. – meu sonho é ser pai de uma menina.

- Então é assim que você enxerga imprint? – Renesmee perguntou meio magoada – Como amor... Como _esse_ amor?

- É como as coisas são. – eu repeti, tentando convencê-la. Tentando _me_ convencer.

- Destinos não... – Renesmee começou encostando de leve em minha mão apoiada na pedra, enquanto se aproximava, sendo interrompida pelos gritos que Colin e Brady que assoviavam para nós dois, e enquanto Brady nos chamava para nos juntar ao grupo, Brady fazia barulho de beijinhos com a boca. Eu corei ao perceber que não éramos tão invisíveis, mesmo daqui. Automaticamente puxei minha mão debaixo da dela.

Após um silêncio estranho, instaurado entre nós, eu quebrei o presente gelo perguntando o que ela estava falando antes de ser interrompida.

Com uma voz – desta vez verdadeiramente – chorosa, como quem traz algo que incomoda preso na garganta ela fala em voz mais alta que antes, antes de me dar as costas:

- Destinos não são gravados em pedras!


	3. Chapter 3

- Renesmee... – eu estava chocado. Posso soar frio, sinto meus pensamentos soarem frios, mas foi o que eu me tornei com o passar do tempo. Só Renesmee me fazia sentir assim. Mas eu não mudaria. Eu não voltaria a ser o Seth atrapalhado, sensível e _criança_ de antes. Só eu sei como eu me magoaria se eu voltasse a ser assim.

Mas tudo me soava uma mentira. Não é como se Renesmee não me fosse ler tão facilmente como ela dizia que fazia. E faz.

Eu era um livro aberto em suas mãos.

E como um livro aberto ela leu minha insegurança e meus desejos e segurando meu rosto em suas pequeninas mãos ela encostou seus lábios aos meus. Senti minha pele mais quente do que nunca, e seus lábios ainda mais quentes que os meus. Era uma sensação muito boa. Eu tinha cumplicidade suficiente com Renesmee para isso.

Eu a amava.

Mas eu não podia. Ela não podia. Nós não podíamos.

Tentei afastá-la, mas ela era tão forte quanto eu mesmo. E eu não tinha um décimo das minhas forças para lutar contra ela.

Ela era forte sem nem ao menos pôr força. Ela sempre me vencia.

Ela interrompeu o beijo me segurando nos ombros, e abaixando a cabeça no meu peito. Irrompeu em lágrimas e falava enquanto me balançava e se debatia.

- Seth, me ama... Me ama! Por favor... – ela implorava e a cada palavra, despedaçava meu coração.

- Jac - ela me interrompeu pondo sua mão em minha boca.

- Eu não o quero. Eu não o quero, não quero Nahuel, eu quero você. Eu quero estar com você. E não quero que minha vida seja difícil como a da minha mãe foi. Eu quero um final feliz rápido.

- Sua mãe não foi a pessoa que mais sofreu no mundo, você sabe. Basta olhar para seus tios. Seus avós. Jacob. Leah. Eu. Mas de todos, você sabe que os finais que mais demoraram foram o de Rosalie e o de Leah. E eu... Não quero que minha irmã se machuque mais...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Então, por que continuas a me empurrar até Jacob?

- Eu não estou fazendo isso. Lee morreria.

- Então... Tudo está tão certo! 'Eu e você' me soa muito certo, se queres saber.

- O que vai acontecer agora, então? – eu a perguntei abaixando a cabeça.

- Agora nós iremos até lá embaixo... Iremos nos divertir como todos mundo... E viveremos, felizes. Não te parece um plano bom?

- Me parece um plano muito bom.

Assim ela se levantou e me levantou consigo. Descemos das pedras e fomos até a orla, tão bonita e tão iluminada, como toda festa Quileute. Mas desta vez não comemorávamos a ida dos Cullen. Comemorávamos o retorno dos Cullen, que já estavam confraternizando. E eu estava comemorando o retorno de Renesmee.

É, me parece um plano perfeito.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epílogo**

- Leah, me passa a manteiga? – Renesmee perguntou para uma Leah que só fazia comer e comer.

- Não está se esforçando demais, não é, Leah? – indagou Jacob entregando o pote de manteiga nas mãos de Renesmee. – Você sabe o que o Doutor Cullen falou sobre se esforçar demais... a essa altura do campeonato...

- Eu. Estou. Bem. – respondeu curta e grossa a minha imensa irmã.

- Se comer mais um pouco ficará do tamanho de uma vaca, irmã... Eu se fosse você maneiraria um pouco.

Eca, a massa do bolo, que ainda cheirava a ovos, foi arremessada em minha cara.

- Mas que merda, Leah! – reclamei, mais bravamente que tive direito. Há algum tempo Leah tem podido fazer qualquer coisa sem ninguém reclamar. A mamãe sempre a protegendo, Jacob me ameaçando de me designar para todas as rondas noturnas e Renesmee nem retrucava. Não que eu esperasse que ela fosse arrumar brigas por causa disso, mas ela nem ao menos me defendia.

- Nem olhe assim pra mim, a Leah está passando por um momento único e você não está nem se esforçando para entendê-la, para ajudá-la. - adiantou Renesmee, como se em meu olhar ela tivesse compreendido minha acusação. E, com a paciência herdada do pai, limpou as panelas e começou a fazer o bolo desde o início. Jacob foi ajudá-la, ainda olhando feio pra mim. Tenho certeza que a vontade dele era dar-me dar uns cascudos, mas seu olhar cansado e a preocupação com o bem estar emocional de sua esposa o fez contido.

- Quero só ver... Estarei perto quando for a vez da sua mulher ficar grávida, Seth. Ah, com certeza estarei. E não se preocupe! Não faltarão _Seths_ para ficar enlouquecendo vocês dois!

Renesmee riu, beijou a bochecha de Jacob e, ao ouvir o apito do fogão, retirou mais uma fornada de tostadas. E entregou todas à Leah.

- Posso... – meu pedido foi interrompido com a chegada de Collin e de Brady.

- TOSTADAS! Minhas favoritas, Nessie! – Collin congratulou a nova cozinheira do bando e mal pude me recuperar da chegada deles dois, pois Quil, Embry e Claire surgiram na minha cozinha tão inesperadamente quanto os primeiros invasores.

- Como vai, Renesmee? – Claire a cumprimentou enquanto os outros dois atacavam a comida. Não perdi tempo, então... Peguei logo três de uma vez, para garantir.

- E como vão Ephraim e Levi? – Claire alisou a imensa barriga de Leah com um carinho que só mulheres podiam sentir com relação à gravidez.

E Leah sorriu tão docemente que aqueceu até o meu coração, e me fez sorrir. Estava indo tudo tão bem. Minha vida estava perfeita.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou calmamente Billy Black, com a mamãe empurrando sua cadeira de rodas.

- O cheiro está fantástico, Renesmee... – minha mãe se aproximou para ajudar a fazer o jantar. – Daqui a pouquinho o resto chega. Encontrei a Emily na feira hoje mais cedo e ela disse que ia deixar as três dela na casa da Allison e vir com o Sam.

- Ótima chance de vocês dois se reconciliarem, Jacob. Quanto tempo faz? Vocês costumavam ser grandes amigos. – Quill III entra na casa, procurando logo um lugar para se sentar. – Nunca esteve tão linda, Leah.

Outro apito do fogão.

- Vão tomar banho, se arrumem! – minha mãe gritou antes que Brady roubasse mais uma tostada – Desse jeito não terão fome pro jantar!

- Que nada, sogra... Esses aí tem tipo uns... 500 mendigos para alimentar nessa barriga! – exclamou Jacob entre risadas, expulsando Collin e Brady. Claire, Quill e Embry já estavam protos, só sentaram-se no sofá e ligaram a televisão.

Outro apito do fogão.

- Está quase tudo pronto! – avisou Renesmee e minha mãe o aconselhou a levar Leah para se arrumarem.

- E Seth... – minha mãe olhou pra mim com um certo desgosto. Como ela queria que eu ficasse limpo se acabei de voltar de uma ronda? – Vá tomar um banho também, meu filho.

- Sim, senhora. – e subi.

O jantar tinha sido ideia da Renesmee, acho que pra organizar coisas do casamento, chamar padrinhos, acertar lugares, roupas. Os Cullen estarão lá; chegaram de viagem hoje mesmo, daí a intensificação das rondas. Tudo para os Cullen é um evento, assim também é para Renesmee. Quando Alice a contou que eu iria pedi-la em casamento, Renesmee inventou uma festa na praia, em cima da hora, pra comemorar "a aprovação da Claire em Yale".

Tomei um banho rápido e desci, minha mãe continuou olhando pra mim desgostosa.

- Tô limpo, tá legal? E cheirosinho! –protestei.

- Que cabelo é esse? – Não, não era uma pergunta. Era uma acusação. Com força, minha mãe fez um penteado ridículo em mim, que só desfiz quando ela subiu para se arrumar.

- Não entendo qual é a desse jantar. Parece que vão receber o presidente. – resmunguei baixinho, apenas para Embry ouvir.

- Mulheres, meu amigo, mulheres. E acho melhor você fazer uma cara de quem tá muito feliz, olha só quem tá chegando aí.

Em um pulo, me arrumei no sofá e me levantei para abrir a porta. Todos os Cullen, em toda sua glória, ainda mais impecáveis do que o normal. Cumprimentaram-me tão felizes que eu até me senti mal em ainda não ter compartilhado dessa felicidade. Por fim, o abraço gostoso de Renesmee a me acalentar. Deixei a porta aberta, ainda faltava gente chegar.

Assim que todos chegaram, o jantar foi posto a mesa. Todo mundo parecia reluzente. Jacob não parava de rir e paparicar Leah, alisando aquela enorme barriga o tempo todo; Carlisle e Esme, que já me pareciam casal de propaganda de margarina, me surpreenderam em esplendor; Alice e Emmett não paravam de olhar pra mim enquanto Jasper e Rosalie sorriam quietos, vez ou outra arriscando uma olhadela; Bella parecia mais tímida que o normal ao perceber o quando Edward me encarava, não com raiva, não, mas com uma perfeita expressão de jogador de pôquer.

Paul devorava tudo o que era posto em sua frente, sob os olhares amorosos de Rachel e Jared fazia de tudo para que a Kim comesse mais. Claire mais conversava que comia e parecia que seu assunto com o Embry era inesgotável. Charlie, Billy e minha mãe não paravam de conversar. Em suma, era uma normalidade que me parecia meio anormal.

E Renesmee parecia irrequieta. Parei olhando para ela e percebi um embrulho em seu colo. Antes de poder perguntar do que se tratava, ela se levantou, trazendo o silêncio imediato de todos na mesa. Menos de Brady, nunca de Brady.

- Eu acho que é uma boa hora, já que todo mundo já comeu, de falar o que eu queria falar, não é? – ela me parecia nervosa. Segurava o embrulho com as duas mãos, e tremia, levemente. Estava prestes a chorar.

Algo ruim não era, já que ela não parara de sorrir o dia todo.

- Seth... Isso aqui é pra você. – e me entregou o embrulho, agora, amassado. Abri.

Um par de sapatinhos brancos com detalhes azul-claro e carrinhos vermelhos. Todos na mesa emitiram algum som estranho qualquer. Antes que pudesse entender alguma coisa que já se montava em minha cabeça atordoada, levantei os olhos e ouvi de minha noiva o que acho ter sido a frase mais esperada da noite.

- Parabéns, papai!

* * *

N/A: Gente, não sei o por quê de eu ter resolvido escrever esse epílogo que ficou maior que previsto, mas do tamanho certo do que eu acabei imaginando. Quis fazer esse desfecho contando um pouquinho mais da dinâmica da vida deles, depois que decidiram ficar juntos.

É, o Jacob e a Leah "estão grávidos" de gêmeos; o Sam e a Emily têm três filhas e a Claire foi estudar em Yale. Allison é a mãe de Sam. Como a Renesmee mora agora na Reserva, ainda há muito trânsito de vampiros, por ali e por aqui, por isso ainda é necessário fazer as rondas. Não que Collin e Brady reclamem.

E, por favor, não me detestem, eu simplesmente TIVE que escrever esse epílogo, senão ficaria martelando em minha cabeça.

_Gabriela Nascimento._


End file.
